bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Never Too Young
Never Too Young is a song by MattyB featuring James Maslow. The song was written by James Maslow, Manning, Book and Misoul. The guys have said that while James is the only one singing, the song counts for the whole band. Two previews of the song were officially revealed a week before release. The full song, as well as the music video, was released on June 3, 2013. Lyrics You're never too young to fall in love, in love You're never too young to fall What's up with today People talking 'bout me They say what's up with your age, man Why you wanna doubt me See me livin' while I'm young They say couldn't, shouldn't, won't Oh I can't That's whats up Im'ma do it on my own This goes out to everbody chasing what they want It don't matter where you been It only matters where you're goin' I see you and I think about and angel from above But they keep on telling me it's puppy love You make me feel Like everything we have is real Every time I look at you It make's me smile I've been thinking 'bout you every night All the time Can't get you off my mind I just wanna hold you tight Feels so right When I got you by my side They say that we're wrong And we don't know what love is They say we're too young You're never too young to fall in love, in love You're never too young to fall in love, in love You're never too young to fall Have you ever had a dream where Thing's ain't what they seem and Everything you want is right in front of you Standing there Hoping and praying that you can finally make it be Open your eyes and realize that it ain't a dream and Everything you see here is the truth, my reality I'm young but I'm going for it, haters gonna be mad at me I see you and I think about an angel from above I don't care what if keep saying puppy love You make me feel Like everything we have is real Every time I look at you It make's me smile I've been thinking 'bout you every night All the time Can't get you off my mind I just wanna hold you tight Feels so right When I got you by my side They say that we're wrong And we don't know what love is They say we're too young You're never too young to fall in love, in love You're never too young to fall in love, in love You're never too young to fall Hey hey hey hey What's up with that hate Why you always trippin' every time You come my way Every time I come around You try to bring me down I don't get why you're infatuated with me now Hair long curl You're my favorite girl Hang around with me And maybe we can change the world You're my favorite melody The reason for my song We won't let nobody tell us we're too young Woah Yeah You make me feel, make me feel Here we go! You make me feel Like everything we have is real Every time I look at you It make's me smile I've been thinking 'bout you every night All the time Can't get you off my mind I just wanna hold you tight Feels so right When I got you by my side They say that we're wrong And we don't know what love is They say we're too young You're never too young to fall in love, in love You're never too young to fall in love, in love You're never too young to fall Never too young to fall in love No, no Trivia *In the music video, to symbolize the lyric "Puppy love", James' dog Fox appears. Category:Songs Category:Lyrics